Even Foxes Fall In Love
by reveileb maerdyad
Summary: *This is a friend's fic, not mine, read the a/n! *There's a new girl in Shohoku; she's just like any other girl until people learn that she's actually a good basketball player. Rukawa unexpectedly falls for her, thoug he's not willing to show it. : )
1. Default Chapter

1 Even Foxes Fall in Love  
  
By: Abyssynian Sword  
  
2 Author's Note: All the characters are from the Japanese animation, slam dunk except for Kaoru Megami. I forgot the names of Sakuragi and Haruko's friends that's why I just made them up. Oh, I also used the names of some of the characters of You are Under A Arrest, Boys Be and Yuu Yuu Hakusho, unfortunately, they portray a different role from  
  
their real character in the series. This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me.  
  
Comments and suggestions- please e-mail me at mimi_aya_sakura@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Four seconds remain in the shot clock. The ball is passed to Kaoru Megami of Kingetsu Junior High. Their opponent is leading by two points. Kaoru made  
  
a feint, bended her knees then jumped to make a three-point shot. Just then, the buzzer  
  
sounded marking the end of the game. Kingetsu won as the division champions.  
  
Shohoku High School. "From now on, this will be my alma matter." Said Kaoru. It was an early morning in December. The trees on the nearby park are about to lose their leaves. A big swarm of students are coming inside the school doors. Kaoru entered the large hall feeling like a total stranger. I don't know anyone here, I don't belong here she said to herself. Get over it! This will be your school for the next three years! She commanded herself. She approached a guy standing near the drinking fountain. " Um, suimasen, do you know where the 1st year class 10 is?" Kaoru asked. "Sure thing" the guy said. "It's the last room to the right on this hall." The guy instructed. " Um- Arigato" Kaoru began. "Mitto- that's my name." The guy said. " Arigato Mitto-san." Kaoru said. "I'm Kaoru Megami." She said. "Are you new in Shohoku, Kaouru-chan?" asked Mitto. "Hai, I came from Kingetsu Junior High, I only came to school now-  
  
um, because of some business of my mom, we just moved from Kyoto." Kaoru explained. "I see." Mitto replied. "Well, hope you'll enjoy your first day, if you need  
  
anything, just tell me." Mitto said. "I will, Arigato Mitto-san!" Kaoru said as she headed  
  
to her classroom.  
  
"Hey Mitto-san!" said one of his friends, Alfred. "Who's that pretty lass  
  
you're talking to?" "A new girl in school." Mitto replied. "She's asking where first year  
  
class 10 is, just showed her the way." Mitto said carelessly. "Well, she's pretty cute if you ask me." Said Alfred as he poked Mitto on the ribs. " She's a little modest for my taste, I prefer older women." Said Mitto. "Well, if you don't want her, I'll make her mine." Alfred said. " Tough luck, I don't know when was the last time a girl ever noticed  
  
you, Alfred." Mitto said. "Well, you know, I ask a lot of girls out…" Alfred began. "Yeah, but none of them went on a date with you, right?" asked Mitto. "WHY?! Well, so  
  
what?" Alfred retorted. "Sakuragi himself was dumped 50 times before he was able to have a date with Haruko!" "Well, that is Sakuragi, you know you two are completely  
  
different." Said Mitto. "You'll see, you'll see Mitto, I'll prove you wrong this time." Alfred said seething his teeth. "Suit yourself." Mitto said before heading to his first class.  
  
Mitto entered his classroom and sat on his chair. Everyone is busy reviewing their notes for the day's check-up quiz. Everyone except for a red-head guy sitting on one of the back seats. Sakuragi. Mitto said on his mind. "Well, might as well  
  
save him from getting a red mark." Mitto said as he stood up. He got a bookbag and hit  
  
Sakuragi on the head. "Ow! Why did you do that for?" asked the red head monkey angrily. "You know were supposed to have a check-up quiz on Chemistry today, if you do not want to get another red mark or spend another night in Gori's house for a study camp, you better hit the books." Mitto advised. " I don't need any advice from you crap and besides I, gensai Sakuragi will ace the test." "Let's see about that, Sakuragi." said  
  
their instructor, Mr. Tanegawa. "Yeah! I'll show you what a real genius is made of." Sakuragi boasted. "HA!HA!HA!HA!" Sakuragi laughed loudly.  
  
Kaoru is placing the books that she won't need for that day's assignment in her locker. "Hi there!" called a friendly voice. "Mitto-san!" Kaouru exclaimed. "How was your first day of classes?" Mitto asked. "It's OK, the teachers here are really… meticulous." Kaoru said. "Intruders you mean." Mitto mumbled under his breath. "What is that?" Kaoru asked. " Um- nothing, forget I've said anything." Mitto asid. "Anyway, I have to get going." Said Kaoru. "I promised mother I'll be home as soon as school ends."  
  
"I see." Mitto said. " Well, some of my friends wanted to meet you." Mitto began. "But I  
  
guess I can introduce you tomorrow." He said. "OK then, bye!" waved Kaoru. "Yeah, bye!" waved Mitto. As soon as Kaoru is gone, Alfred and his friend approached Mitto. "Baka! Baka!" shouted Alfred. "Why did you let Koaru go home without introducing us first?" the latter asked. "You heard her, she has to be home as soon a school ends." Mitto explained. "Bastard, you only want her for yourself." Eugene, another friend of Alfred said. "Can it you guys, it's no big deal, I'll introduce you tomorrow, ok?" Mitto said. "You'd better." Alfred said. "I can't wait to go out with Kaoru-san, she's so cute!" Alfred said. "That is if she'll go out with you." Mitto said. "NANI?" aked Alfred. "Nothing, well, good luck Alfred!" Mitto said as he waved goodbye. "Mitto seems like  
  
a weird guy." Eugene said. "He sure is." Alfred agreed.  
  
"OK, everyone gather around." Boomed Akagi's voice all over the court.  
  
Members of the basketball club met at the middle of the court for the assembly. "Everyone's here captain, we may start!" shouted Ayako, the team's manager. Akagi cleared his throat. "As you all know, we are in the most critical time of the basketball season." He began. "The inter high will start and we only have 2 months to practice." "I want you to give your best in all our practices, we must stay focus on a clear goal, we must make Shohoku the national champion." Akagi said. "National champion!" shouted the rest of the club members.  
  
Everyone started to warm up. "Sakuragi." Akagi called on the red-head monkey. "What is it Gori?" asked Sakuragi. "Keep up your good job in rebounding and practice more on your shooting." Instructed Akagi. "Sure Gori, you don't need to worry about this genius." Boasted Sakuragi. Akagi snorted. "Let's see about that." Sakuragi was  
  
about to get a basketball when someone blocked his way. "Get off there amateur." Rukawa muttered. " Baka Baka Rukawa!" Sakuragi hissed. "Creep." Rukawa whispered as he got a ball and began running on the court. "You'll see Rukawa, I'll prove to everyone here that I am a better basketball player than you." Sakuragi said under his breath. "What are you waiting for Sakuragi?" shouted Ayako. "Warm yourself." Ayako ordered. "Iam! I am warming up!" insisted Sakuragi as he began doing a figure of 8 between his legs.  
  
During the basketball practice, a mini tournament was held. Mitsui, Ryota, Sakuragi and two other sophomores are on one team. While Rukawa, Kogure and Akagi  
  
with two other freshmen on the other. The basketball players are fixing their stuff on the  
  
locker room. "The inter high is only 2 months away, I can't believe we still have our prelims before that Akagi." Sakuragi's ears popped bigger. "O, you mean Gori, you and the glassman still have exams before the tournament?" he asked. "Yes Sakuragi and don't worry about us, mind your own grades, don't get another failing mark" "I've got to go now Akagi." Said Kogure. "I'd better get going too." Said Akagi. "Keep practicing Sakuragi." Instructed Akagi.  
  
Go hence, to have more talks of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished; for never was a story of more woe that this of Juliet and her Romeo. Kaoru put her book down and looked at her English teacher, Ms. Kobayakawa. "Well read, Kaoru-san." Ms. Kobayakawa said approvingly. "Now, who can give me a brief summary of the tragedy?" asked the English teacher. Several students raised their hands. Ms. Kobayakawa glanced around the room until his eyes fell on one student. "Kaede Rukawa." She called. There was no answer. "Kaede Rukawa!" she called again. Rukawa  
  
is in a deep sleep when he heard his teacher's voice. "Don't you know that sleeping is  
  
prohibited during class hours?" Ms. Kobayakawa asked. "Huh?" Rukawa, still sleepy  
  
replied. "Now give me a summary of the story." Ms. Kobayakawa said. Rukawa didn't move. "Stand up." The teacher ordered. Rukawa stood up and stretched his arms. "HAAH!" He yawned loudly. The whole class erupted in laughter. Ms. Kobayakawa is  
  
trembling with anger. " Out! Out you lazy man!" the teacher ordered. Rukawa just shrugged and went out of the room.  
  
Kaoru was on her way home when she saw Mitto near the baseball field.  
  
"Mitto-san!" Kaoru waved. "Kaoru-dono!" Mitto waved back. "How are you?" Mitto asked. "Great!" Kaoru replied. "Seems that you like Shohoku a lot." Mitto said. "Yes,  
  
it's not hard to adjust with my new classmates." Kaoru said. "Anyway, Kaoru, I'd like  
  
to introduce you to some of my friends." Mitto explained. "Oh! I'd love to meet them!" Kaoru explained. "REALLY?" Alfred's voice boomed. Three students appeared in a flash before them. "I'm Alfred Kuwabara, 1st yr. Class 8." Introduced a guy with blond  
  
hair. "I'm Eugene Urameshi, 1st yr. Class 9." Introduced a guy with black hair. "And I'm Yoske Minamino, 1st yr. Class 11." Said the tallest guy. "Oh, please to meet you, Alfred,  
  
Eugene and Yoske." Kaoru said graciously. "I'm Kaoru Me---" Kaoru began. "We know  
  
who you are, Kaoru Megami of 1st yr. Class 10." Said Yoske. "Yeah, we've been wanting to meet you ever since you transferred here." chimed in Eugene. "And now it finally came true." Added Alfred. "Anyway, Kaoru, would you like to go to the café with us right now?" asked Yoske. Kaoru looked at her watch. "Well, I'm not supposed to go home early today anyway." Kaoru said. "Then it's a yes?" Eugene asked. "Hai!" Kaoru replied. "YATA! We get to have a date with Kaoru-san!" Alfred exclaimed.  
  
Mitto pulled the three of them in one corner. "It's not a date, she only agreed to go to the  
  
café with us." Mitto explained. "Idiot! What do you call that?" asked Yoske. "A group date dummy and it's still a date!" Eugene declared. The three boys didn't notice that Alfred slipped away in the middle of the argument. "Anyway, shall we go Kaoru-san?" Alfred asked. "Hai, Alfred- san!" Kaoru replied. "Alfred, get away from her!" the three boys shouted.  
  
"Use those legs, knees lower, jump higher." Shouted Akagi. The basketball club is having another practice that afternoon. Ayako checked her record chart. "Everyone is making a great progress especially Rukawa and Sakuragi." "Good, we'll be  
  
needing those two in the national tournament." Akagi said. "Well, Sakuragi still has to improve in defense, offense and shooting." Ayako pointed out. "I know, that's why we have to practice him." Akagi said. "Rukawa!" Akagi called. Rukawa ran towards him.  
  
"What is it captain?" asked Rukawa. "You play against Sakuragi and nail him." Akagi ordered. "I won't play with that bastard!" Rukawa hissed. Akagi punched him on the  
  
head. "Stop your petty quarrels, just do as I said." Akagi ordered. "Sakuragi!" Akagi called. "What is it Gori?" asked Sakuragi. "You'll practice with Rukawa." Akagi instructed. "One on one with Rukawa?" exclaimed Sakuragi. " Now I'll prove to you all that I'm a real basketball genius!" Sakuragi shouted. "Enough of fancy talk!" hissed Rukawa. The latter past the ball to Sakuragi. "Try to elude me, if you can." Said Lukawa.  
  
"Baka, Baka Rukawa, don't underestimate me!" Sakuragi said. He tried to get through Rukawa but he can't. "Rukawa is burining with high spirits." Observed one freshman. "Sakuragi can't get through him." Said Mitsui. "Right, he's too much for Sakuragi." Commented Ryota. "Let's just wait and see." Mr. Anzai joined in. Sakuragi was having a hard time until he finally managed to steal the ball, he slipped pass Rukawa and is about to make a lay-up shot. "Go Sakuragi!" shouted Kogure. "No, not yet." Akagi said his forehead wrinkled in concentration. As if in a flash, Rukawa blocked Sakuragi from the rear. "BAKA! BAKA! RUKAWA!" Shouted Sakuragi. "Idiot." Rukawa muttered.  
  
Sakuragi was on his way home when he met Mitto, Alfred, Eugene and  
  
Yoske on the street. "Hey Sakuragi!" shouted Eugene. "How was the basketball practice?" asked Yoske. Sakuragi shrugged. "Well, that bastard Rukawa almost beat me,  
  
But I won the game at the last minute." Sakuragi lied. "Really?" Alfred asked amazed. "Well, I don't know, between you and Rukawa is like between heaven and earth." Mitto said. "What do you mean? Of couse it's easy for me to beat him, I'm a genius after all."  
  
Sakuragi explained. "Anyway, what have you been doing these days?" Sakuragi asked his friends. "I don't see you watching our practices anymore." He added. "Well, we have been going out with Kaoru." Yoske said proudly. "Kao- who?" Sakuragi asked. "Kaoru  
  
Megami, she's a new 1st yr. Student, in case you haven't heard." Alfred explained. "Kaoru Megami?" Sakuragi repeated. "I don't know, I haven't seen her around." Said the  
  
red-head monkey. "Well, it's because you're so busy with the basketball club, you're missing all the fun!" said Eugene. Sakuragi waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care about this Kaoru girl, after all, I have Haruko." Sakuragi said. "See you guys tomorrow."  
  
Sakuragi waved as he turned on a corner.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. 2

1 Even Foxes Fall in Love  
  
By: Abyssynian Sword  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yokatta ne!" Karuko said excitedly. It was the next day and according to the announcement posted on the bulletin board near the gym, the female freshmen will  
  
have basketball for their physical education. "It's almost been a year since I have played  
  
basketball." Haruko exclaimed. "I wonder if I can still remember the moves, aren't you excited?" she glanced at her friends. "Not me, Haruko." Said Suzie. "Yeah, you can go with your kiddie play, but keep us out of it." Joined in Jenny. Haruko watched them leave. "I don't care what they think." Haruko said. "I've been wanting to play basketball gain and this is the chance I've got."  
  
Kaoru was on her way home that afternoon when she saw the announcement on  
  
The bulletin board near the gym. "Attention: P.E. for all female freshmen will be basketball effective next week." She read. "Basketball." She repeated.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kaoru, you did it." Shouted her teammate, Akane. "Well, I couldn't have made  
  
it without you guys." Kaoru replied. "Finally, we made it! Were the division champions!" Shouted another teammate, Aida. "Well, that's because of God's grace and your hard work." Said their coach Mesi.  
  
Kaoru is fixing the clothes on her gym bag when her mother entered the room. "Kaoru-san, I'd like you to know how proud your father and I am of you." Her mother said. "Arigato, Okaasan." Kaoru replied. "But I hope you won't also let your head grow big because of these achievements." Her mother reminded her. "Of course not, Okaasan, I will remember everything you've taught me." "But Kaoru, are you sure you wanted to do this?" asked her mother as she stroke Kaoru's hair. Kaoru zipped her gym bag shut. "I'm sure there's nothing I cannot handle, you don't have to worry about me." Kaoru said reassuringly. "I know I'm just being overprotective but please take care of yourself and don't forget to say your prayers, that's the best way to victory." Her mother reminded her. "I know, okaasan." Kaoru said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.  
  
On the regional tournaments, the girls have to compete with tougher players from other schools. It was their fourth game and they have to win it if they want to get in the final four. Megumi made a pass to Kaoru. "We'll get this one!" Kaoru said as she began dribbling the ball. She was about to shoot when her guard tightened her defense and waved her arms frantically on the air. "Darn!" hissed Kaoru and she passed it to Aiza. Aiza made a three point shot and it went it. "Nice shot!" Sandra gave Aiza a high five. "Nice pass, Kaoru!" Aiza said. "Thanks." Kaoru replied. At the end of the fourth quarter, both teams were even. Jonjouno and Kingetsu 72. There is an overtime. "We have to get this one." Said Coach Mesi. "OK, everyone we'll play man to man, Lionel." Coach Mesi called to the team's center. "You'll be in charge of rebounding." "Aiza, Sandra and Megumi, mark the players outside the goal." "Kaoru, concentrate on your shooting." The coach instructed. "I will, sensei." Kaoru replied. "OK, we can do this, don't give up now, God give us strength." Said Coach Mesi. "Please give us this victory,  
  
O God." Kaoru prayed.  
  
Only 6 seconds are remaining in the three-minute overtime. Jonjouno is tightening their defense. "We must break that zone defense." Said Sandra. Aiza dribbled the ball. She eluded two players and is about to make a lay up when she passed it to Megumi. Megumi dribbled the ball when two players guarded her. "Darn!" Megumi hissed. Then she saw Kaoru was free. "Kaoru!" Megami passed the ball to her. Kaoru gt the ball, bended her knees, made an arch and was ready for a three-point shot when Jonjouno's big center knocked her down on the court really hard. Good thing she was able to release the ball before that happened. The ball went in as the final buzzer sounded. "Yata! We won!" shouted Lionel. Sandra and Megumi hugged each other. "We did it!" Aiza cried. Coach Mesi and the rest of their teammates came to greet them. Aiza glanced at Kaoru. The Jonjouno's center is talking to her. "Are you all right?" the center asked. The referee approaced them. "How is she?" the referee asked. Aiza approached them. She tried to wake up Kaoru until Aiza is shaking her. "Kaoru! Kaoru! She's unconscious!" Aiza shrieked.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes. When she did, she's already in the hospital with a respirator beside her bed. Kaoru tried to speak but she can't. A nurse entered the room. She was surprised to see Kaoru awake then she removed the mask on Kaoru's mouth and nose. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake." The nurse said happily. "How long have I been sleeping?" Kaoru asked. "Two weeks" the nurse said. "Two weeks? That long? What happened?" Kaoru asked. "You were knocked down during a basketball game, I believe, there is no serious brain damage but you still have to be CT scanned." The nurse explained. "Was it that bad?" Kaoru asked. She's thinking about the basketball team. Where could they be now? How are they doing in the regional chamionship? Kaoru can't wait to play with them again. She tried to get up. "Don't get up just yet." The nurse ordered. "Your brain will be CT scanned tomorrow so that we'll know if you can get out of the hospital, meanwhile, you'll need all the rest you can get." "But I have been sleeping for two weeks!" Kaoru retorted. "No buts, if you want to leave the hospital soon, you have to follow my orders." The nurse said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Kaoru's brain was CT scanned and the doctors said she avoided brain damage but needed another two weeks to rest. Kaoru was so happy. She tried to get up from her bed in the hospital one day. But she can't. Her back hurts. "Ouch! My back!" Kaoru winced in pain. The nurse entered the room. "Don't try to get up just yet." She advised.  
  
"I thought I'm going to be OK, there's no brain damage but why does my back hurt?" Kaoru asked. "We tried not to tell you Kaoru, but when you were knocked down, some of the bones at your back were dislocated and some were even fractured." The nurse explained. "You mean I have a broken bone?" Kaoru asked in amazement. The nurse nodded. "You have to wear a back brace for a while until you are ready for an operation." The nurse explained. "Until then.." the nurse continued. "Until then what?" Kaoru asked. "Until you are operated, you are asked to lessen high-impact exercise like basketball." The nurse said apologetically. Kaoru felt as if she has been slapped. Basketball means the world to her. Her teammates need her. She cannot quit playing, she cannot even lessen it, not now when her team needs her. "I am sorry Kaoru, but this is for your own good." The nurse said as she left the room. "No!" Kaoru whispered in the empty room. "NO!"she shrieked.  
  
2 PRESENT  
  
"Ok girls, warm yourselves up!" Coach Tsujimoto, the girls' P.E. teacher, said. "We'll start the training within 10 min." The girls did several stretchings. Some of them are annoyed of the basketball training while some of them are really excited. "I've never played basketball before, I wonder how will I do." A girl with red hair said. "Me neither."  
  
Said a girl in pigtails. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fun." Said a brunette. Coach Tsujimoto blew her whistle. Everyone gathered around her. "OK, I know this will be a new experience to everyone. Maybe some of you know how to play basketball but most of you still need basic training." The coach began. "You must know that basketball is not a kiddie play, you need to use your strength, speed and agility in this game." The coach continued. Some of the girls yawned and some look bored. But most of the girls listened eagerly to the coach. "Each team is composed of 5 players, we'll start the game with what we call a jump ball, does anyone know what a jump ball is?" the coach asked. Haruko shyly raised her hand. "Akagi." Coach Tsujimoto called. Haruko stood up. "Jump ball is when the referee tosses the ball between the two representatives of each them, usually the center. Each representative will try to toss it to their team mates. The team who first holds the ball gets the chance to score first." Haruko explained. "Well said Haruko, you must have learned that from your brother." The coach said with a smile. "Now first, you have got to learn the rules and violations in playing basketball." The coach started orienting the girls about the game. They lost track of time that they didn't get to start their training that day. "Tomorrow, we can start with your dribbling lessons." Coach Tsujimoto said.  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
The next day, Coach Tsujimoto taught them the proper way of ball handling, how to dribble it with the left and right hand, and for the fast learners, speed dribbling and other dribbling drills. Coach Tsujimoto couldn't help but admire Kaoru's  
  
speed and experty in handling the ball. "Megami, you're quite good." Said the coach. "A-arigato." Kaoru replied blushing. "Can you perform more complicated drills?" Coach  
  
Tsujimoto asked. Kaoru began doing the double bounce front and back, then the single bounce, she can even do the single bounce with only one hand. The whole class applauded. "She's good." Commented one girl. "You're right, she looks so relaxed." Said another. "Well done, Kaoru-dono." Said Coach Tsujimoto. "How did you learn to do that?" the coach asked. "Ah- ah, I used to play basketball when I was little." Kaoru explained. "Well, keep it up, now girls, practice everything I've taught you today, we'll study more complicated drills next week. Make your movements fast and avoid looking on the ball while dribbling." The coach reminded them. "Hai!"eceryone replied. "Class dismissed." The coach said.  
  
The next day, while some of the girls continued to learn how to dribble. Coach Tsujimoto taught some of the girls how to pass. The coach motioned for Kaoru.  
  
"Megami, maybe you can teach these girls the proper way of passing." "I'll do what I can sensei." Kaoru taught some girls the proper way of passing that afternoon. "She's really good isn't she?" Sensei asked Haruko. "You're right, it seems as if she's been playing basketball for long." Jenny commented. "Seems like it." Haruko agreed. Before, she thought she was the only girl in school who likes to play basketball. But now, here's a new classmate who seems to have been a star basketball player during her junior high years.  
  
One week later, Coach Tsujimoto taught some of the girls how to lay the ball. "You dribble the ball while running, jump high, then use the power of your arm in driving the ball into the hoop. " the coach explained. She made a demonstration. After that, the girls tried to lay the ball themselves. Some of the girls missed while some made it. Finally, it was Haruko's turn. She got the ball, dribbled it then made a shot just how her brother taught her. "Nice one, Akagi." Coach Tsujimoto said.  
  
One week later, the girls were taught how to make the jump shot. Haruko was having trouble with that ever since. She used to be good in doing lay-ups but never in jump shots. Most of the girls missed it but some made flukes. As usual, Kaoru made almost 10 successful shots. She tried to teach some of the girls the proper way of shooting. Haruko watched Kaoru as she teaches her classmates. How I wish I can talk to her. Haruko said to herself.  
  
That night, Haruko realized that she had left her science textbook in her locker. "Oh no, I need it for tomorrow's long test." Haruko went to Shohoku. She got her  
  
textbook from her locker. On her way home, she passed by the park and saw someone playing basketball. "Who could it be, playing basketball at this time of the night?" Haruko asked herself. Haruko went inside to see who is playing. The person made a three-point shot, got the ball, dribbled it then made a lay-up. Haruko was amazed. She looked at the player. The latter has a slender figure and layered black hair. Could it be? Haruko asked herself. "Kaoru-san!" Haruko shouted. Kaoru was surprised to hear someone call her name, She thought she was alone in the park. Who could it be? She turned her back and saw a fellow schoolmate near the lamp post. "Ah, Konichiwa Kaoru-san, I didn't mean to startle you." Haruko apologized. "It's OK, Haruko-san." Kaoru said.. Haruko ran towards her and smiled. "I never thought it was you, playing basketball at this time of the night." Haruko said. "Well, I used to do it quite often when I was in junior high, I stay playing until 8 pm!" Kaoru explained. "You really like basketball, do you?" Haruko asked. Kaoru nodded. "Kaoru-san, I've been wanting to talk to you for days, I've been so happy when I saw your interest in basketball the other week at gym, I thought I was the only girl in Shohoku whose nuts about it." Haruko explained. "Well, I  
  
understand that your brother is the captain ball of the basketball team, they made it to the  
  
inter-high didn't they?" Kaoru askeed. "Hai!" Haruko replied with pride. "It's been my brother's dream for years, now, it's a reality." The girls chatted for a few more minutes. "Oh No! Look at the time!" Haroko pointed at the clock on the park. "It's 8 pm alredy, my brother's going to kill me!" Haruko said. Kaoru laughed. "You'd better get going." Kaoru advised. "Hai, see you tomorrrow Kaoru-san!" Haruko waved.  
  
"You'd better see her onee-chan, she's really good in playing basketball." Haruko said. Akagi placed his textbook down. "Well, it's nice that she  
  
has interest in sports, you girls must spend more time doing physical activity anyway."  
  
"She's not only interested, she's really good at it onee-chan, she even taught some of my  
  
classmates how to dribble and shoot." Haruko explained. Akagi turned a page of his textbook. "Well, if I have a free time, you may introduce her, ok?" "Yata! And maybe after that, you can let her join the basketball team."Haruko said excitedly. Akagi laughed.  
  
"Don't push it." He said.  
  
The next day Kaoru was walking along the school corridors when she ran into Haruko. "Kaoru-san! You're just the person I've been wanting to see." Haruko exclaimed. "What is it?" Kaoru asked. "Do you want to watch the basketball club practice in the gym?" Haruko asked. Kaoru hesitated then she looked at her watch. "Um.. ok!" Kaoru agreed. "Yata! Let's go then!" Haruko said.  
  
"Use those legs, hurry up, defense!" Akagi shouted. The players are having another practice game. Mitsui, Sakuragi and three freshmen are on one team. Rukawa, Ryota and three sophomores are on the other. A freshman passed the ball to Mitsui. Mitsui dribbled the ball. "Mitchy, pass!" Sakuragi called. Mitsui passed the ball and Sakuragi made a jump shot. It went in. "Sakuragi's improving a great deal." Ayako observed. "Good for him." Akagi agreed.  
  
At the end of the game, everyone except for Akagi, Kogure and Ayako proceeded to the locker room. The three are checking the team's progress. Haruko approached Akagi. "Onee chan!" she called. "Ah, Haruko- san!" Akagi greeted. "Konbanwa, Haruko–chan." Kogure said. "Konbanwa, Haruko." Ayako echoed. "Konbanwa, Kogure-senpai, Ayako-senpai." Haruko said. "There's someone I'd like to introduce to you." Haruko motioned to a girl behind her. "This is my friend, Kaoru Megami, Kaoru meet Kogure-san, Ayako-san and my brother, Takenori Akagi." Haruko introduced. "Konichiwa." Kaoru said shyly. "So, you're the girl whose so interested in basketball." Akagi rationalized. "Really?" Ayako asked. "You don't look like one." "But anyway, is it true? Do you really like basketball?" Kogure asked. Kaoru nodded. " I loved it since I was a child." Kaoru explained. "Well, hope to see you in all of our games, Kaoru-chan." Ayako said. "We'll be there, right Kaoru-san?" Haruko asked. "Hai!" Kaoru replied.  
  
Two nights later, Kaoru was walking alone in the park when two unruly men blocked her way. "Hi there, missy!" one of them said. Kaoru took a step backward. "Hey, what are you so scared of? Were not going to hurt you, y' know." The second man said. Kaoru took another step backward. "We just wanted you to make our time worthwhile." Said the first man. Kaoru turned around to run but the guy held her arms fast. "Slow down, missy!" he said. "Let go of me!" Kaoru said. "Hey, give me a hand here buddy." The first man motioned to his accomplice. But just as the second man is about to approach them, someone hit him with a stone on the head. "Who the hell was that?" the second man asked. A tall man approached the former, punched him on the face and kicked him on the stomach which sent him rolling down the alley. The first man let go of Kaoru's hand and approached the tall man. "You're going to pay for this!" said the former. He was about to punch the tall man but the latter pressed his fist, pressing it so hard. The bad man felt his knuckles are about to be broken. "Ow!" The tall man kicked the man on the stomach and punched him on the face. The latter fell on the ground then stood up with his accomplice right beside him. "You're going to pay for this." He said as he and his accomplice began to leave.  
  
The tall man approached Kaoru. "Are you all right?" he asked. Kaoru nodded. "Arigato." She said. Kaoru's face is pale as if she has seen a ghost.  
  
"Don't walk alone on these streets at this time of the night." Advised the tall guy. Kaoru nodded. She began to leave. "Maybe I should walk you home, in case those guys decide to get back on you." The tall guy suggested. "Iye, I'll be ok." Said Kaoru. The tall guy moved closer to her. "Don't be afraid, I'm not a stranger." The light on the lamppost shone on his face. Kaoru thinks there is something awfully familiar about him. "Ru-Rukawa- kun?" Kaoru asked. "Were classmates." Rukawa said. "I've seen you around but we never really talked, come on, I'll walk you home." Rukawa said.  
  
A few weeks later, Coach Tsujimoto has an announcement to make. "Some of you made great improvements inspite of our short time of practice and I'm pleased with that." "Some just need more training, though our mini tournaments help a lot, you need to get used to competing with well-trained players." The coach continued.  
  
Most of the girls look bored. Some are just staring on empty space tired of the coach's long speech. "As a preparation for those who wanted to enter any girl basketball team in high school and as a final requirement for your physical education, you'll have a practice game with Shohoku basketball team next week!" the coach said jovially. Haruko spitted  
  
out the water she was drinking. Several of the girls looked really surprised. Some looked as if the coach suggested something silly like jumping off the roof. One girl raised her hand. "But we don't stand a chance, those guys play like professionals." She commented.  
  
"Our goal is not to win but so that you girls will get used to playing with well-trained players." The coach explained. "Well, maybe some of the basketball players are perverts, I don't like to play with them." Said a brunette. Some of the girls laughed. "But some of them are really cute." Said one girl in a pony tail. "Yeah, especially Rukawa-kun."said a girl with curly hair. "This is a good chance to improve yourselves girls, show those guys what you are made of." The coach encouraged. "Well, I guess I won't mind the loss, especially if we play with Rukawa-kun." Said one girl with glasses. Coach Tsujimoto cleared her throat. "Don't worry, you won't play with first class players, you'll play with the bench warmers for starters." "NANI?" asked the girls. "Why?" the coach asked in surprise. "They're basketball players too and you might find them pretty good." "But that means we can't play with Rukawa-kun." One girl said. "Yeah, that won't be fun at all."  
  
Said another. "Well, let's just wait and see." Said the coach with a smile.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
AN: Comments and suggestions, please e-mail me at mimi_aya_sakura@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Even Foxes Fall in Love  
  
By: Abyssynian Sword  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oneechan! I can't believe it! Haruko said breathlessly. "Is it true?  
  
The class of Coach Tsujimoto will have a practice game with the basketball club?"  
  
Akagi shrugged. "Well, Tsujimoto did a lot of convincing until she got sensei Anzai to say yes." "I can't believe this is happening, I feel so great!" Haruko said to herself.  
  
"But you only get to play with bench warmers, the others will just observe." Reminded Akagi. Haruko isn't paying attention to him. She is thinking of what a great day she can have with Rukawa. Akagi snorted. "It's nonsense talking to you."  
  
The locker room was in chaos the next day. Even though the girls will be playing basketball, most of them still made sure they will look their prettiest during the game. "Is my hair OK?" asked one girl with curly brown hair. "How about my face, did I  
  
put too much powder?" asked another. "Hey girls, don't put any make up, Coach Tsujimoto will blow a fuse if she sees you looking like that." Haruko commented. "She's right, let's not put any make-up." Said the tallest girl. "Right, we do not want to get embarrassed in front of the basketball players especially Rukawa-kun." Said another.  
  
The basketball club members entered the gym. The girls are seated on the floor listening to Coach Tsujimoto's final instructions. "I can't believe were playing with girls!" commented one feshman. "Yeah, I'd rather sit down and listen to my Chemistry teacher than do that." commented a sophomore. "Quiet everyone, were here to train these girls, not to pamper them, make sure you play with them seriously." Reminded Akagi. "Yeah, you may not know some of these girls play really good." Guessed Kogure.  
  
One sophomore snorted. "That'd be the day."  
  
"Ok now, do you have any questions?" asked Coach Tsujimoto. "None, sensei." The girls replied. "Then, let's get rolling." The coach clapped her hands. "OK, girls, show those guys what you can do."  
  
The basketball club is already warming up when Coach Tsujimoto approached them. "Akagi-kun, I'd like to thank you for considering my request to have  
  
a practice game." She said. Akagi smiled. "The pleasure is all ours, Tsujimoto-sensei, I hope our boys can help your girls improve their skills." Akagi said.  
  
"Everyone, gather around!" Akagi clapped his hands. "Shizoaka, Kakuta,  
  
Yasuda, Yukimura, Kazuma." Akagi motioned to three sophomores and two freshmen.  
  
"You'll be the first five, I'd like you to apply everything you've learned in our training,  
  
treat them like you'd treat any other opponent." Reminded Akagi. "Hai captain!" they all replied. "Oh, I wonder how will the girls do, Akagi san." Said Ayako. Akagi folded his arms. "Let's just wait and see." "This is going to be exciting, I've never seen girls play before." Said Mitsui. "Well, I'm staying here for the team and for no other reason." Said Ryota. "I wonder if any of them became a member of a basketball team before." Said Mitsui. "None, I bet, those girls do nothing but sit down and make themselves look good." Regarded Ryota.  
  
The referee blew his whistle. All the players gathered around the court for the jump ball. The boys are the white team and the girls belong to the red team. Haruko is included in the first five of their team. Nitta, the tallest girl will do the jump ball against  
  
Yukimura of the white team. The referee tossed the ball. The girls got it. But they were not even halfway the opponent's goal when the ball got stolen. "Go white team!" the boys cheered. The white team made a point. "Hare, hare." Said Haruko. "We'll get this one!" shouted Nitta as she dribbled the ball. The latter passed to Aki. Aki looked at Haruko when she passed the ball to Yumi. The latter is about to make a shot when Kazuma blocked her. The boys got the ball again. "Our team is doing good." Commented Kogure. "Yeah, because those girls are nothing but wimps, I don't know how they ever came up with a basketball team." Ryota commented again. "Ah, Ryochin! Haruko is not a wimp!" Sakuragi shouted angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry Sakuragi, I mean, all the other girls except for Haruko." Corrected Ryota. The boys made another point.  
  
"Come on girls, you can do it!" "Be aggressive but careful on your defense." Reminded the coach. Haruko passed the ball to Yumi but Kakuta stole it. The white team got the ball again. Nitta tried to block him but Shizoaka made a fake and dunked the ball. "Ah,"this is not good." said Coach Tsuijimoto.  
  
"The girls still need more training." Akagi observed. "Do you think it's a bad idea to hold this practice game?" asked Kogure. "No, not at all, it's a perfect opportunity to improve their skills." Said Akagi.  
  
"Don't mind, don't mind, Haruko-san!" shouted Sakuragi. "You'll make the next one!" The girls had the ball again. Aki began to dribble, then she passed the ball to Haruko. Haruko dribbled it expertly just her brother taught her. "I won't lose to you." She said to Yukimura. She eluded him and is about to make a lay-up when Shizoaka blocked her. "Ah, you moron!" shouted Sakuragi. "Nice cut, Haruko." Shouted Coach Tsujimoto. "Your sister has a potetial." Whispered Ayako to Akagi. Akagi folded his arms and smiled. "The girls are starting to heat up, don't you think, Rukawa-kun?" Ayako asked. There was no answer. Ayako finally found him on the bench sleeping. "Rukawa! Rukawa! Wake up and watch the game!" she shouted.  
  
The white team made another basket. This time the score is 8-0  
  
White team. Coach Tsujimoto called a time out. "What's wrong girls?" the coach asked. "They're fast." Commented Akane. "And they've played basketball for so long, they know all our moves!" commented Yumi. "If only Kaoru were here." Said Aki. "Don't worry, just tighten your defense, don't leave any players off guard, not all of them are shooters, be fast and smart on your feints." The coach reminded them. "Hai." Everybody replied. "We'll get a point this time." The coach said.  
  
At the end of the first half, the score is 20-8 white team. The girls went back to their bench sweating like pigs. "I don't know if I can play any longer." Said Nitta. "They're good, considering they're bench warmers." Said Akane. "We'll make a substitution on the 2nd half." Haruko cleared her throat. "Um, Tsujimoto sensei, won't Kaoru be here today?" she asked. "She has a doctor's appointment, she already told me two days ago that she can't play." The coach explained. "That's too bad, if she were here we could have scored more." Regarded Haruko. "Don't be glum." The coach said. "We'll get more points in the 2nd half." The coach said.  
  
Five new girls entered the court in the second half. They are about to make the jump ball when somebody shouted. "NOT YET!" Everybody looked back. Even Rukawa woke up from his sleep. Kaoru was standing on the court wearing her basketball uniform. "Gomen nasai for being late." Kaoru said with a smile. "Megami, you made it!" said Coach Tsujimoto. The latter made a substitution and Kaoru entered the court. Everyone took their positions. Mia, the second tallest in the red team made the jump ball with Kakuta. The boys got it but Kaoru was able to steal the ball halfway. Kaoru dribbled the ball then she passed it to Tania who made a successful lay-up shot. "Nice girls." Coach Tsujimoto complimented.  
  
The girls made a great improvement on the second half. At five minutes remaining, the score is 32-26, white team. "We'll make it girls." Coach Tsujimoto said. "Akagi in, Kodeko out." Ordered the coach. Please God, please let us win. Prayed Haruko.  
  
"They're catching up pretty fast." Commented a freshman. "Yeah, there seemed to be a turnaround when Megami entered." Commented another freshman. Rukawa is looking at Kaoru with great curiosity. She never told me she plays basketball. Rukawa said on his mind. Not that were close or anything, we never really talked except during the incident the other night. Rukawa said on his mind. "Ok boys, you'll make it, don't let those girls beat you." Said Akagi. "Hai captain!" the boys said. Ryota approached Akagi. "You know Akagi-san, that Kaoru girl is kind of hard to nail, what if I'll substitute with Yasuda or ___ " Ryota was cut. "No, the girls can't play with the first class players, just sit down and watch." Akagi ordered. Ryota sat down flustered. Mitsui smiled. "At least you tried." He said.  
  
The referee tossed the ball. The girls got it again. Fuji got the ball and passed it to Shuichi. The latter made a three point shot and it went in. "The girls are  
  
catching up really fast." Said Ayako. Akagi nodded. There is something with Kaoru. Akagi said on his mind. It seems like she's playing basketball for a long time already.  
  
"We can't let them win." Said Kakuta. The latter is about to pass the ball to Yukimura when Kaoru stole it. The boys ran after them. Kaoru passed the ball to Haruko and the latter made a three-point shot. It went in. "YATA! Were even!" shouted Haruko.  
  
Only three minutes remain in the game. Kaoru passed the ball to Shuichi Kaoru ran on the other side of the court. Shuichi passed the ball to Tania then the latter passed it to Kaoru. Kaoru eluded two players and made a lay-up. "Well done, Kaoru-dono." Said Haruko. "Thanks." Kaoru replied.  
  
With one minute remaining. The score is 39-46 white team. The boys got the ball. Kazuma made a three point shot and it went in. "Oh no! 10 points difference!" Haruko said. "Don't worry Haruko, we'll make it." Said Kaoru.  
  
A buzzer sounded. "Charged time out, red team!" The girls gathered around sensei Tsujimoto. "You're doing great girls, keep it up." The coach said. "Don't let any of your opponents score in the last 55 seconds." She looked at all the players' faces intently. "Be smart, wait for the perfect opportunity to shoot, remember your feints." The coach said. God help us. They all prayed.  
  
The white team got the ball. Yasuda passed it to Kazuma. The latter tried to shoot but Fuji guards him with fiery eyes. Kazuma is about to pass the ball to Yukimura when Tania stole it. Tania passed the ball to Fuji and the latter made a three-  
  
point shot. It went in. "Ok! Only 7 more points to go, go red team!" shouted Coach Tsujimoto. All the girls on the bench cheered.  
  
"Don't let them beat you." Shouted Ayako. "Darn, it'll be a shame  
  
for our team if they lose to girls." Ayako continued. "It's ok, Ayako, don't mind it." Said Akagi. The rest of the boys continued to watch intently.  
  
Kakuta got the ball. He passed it to Shizoaka. The latter released the ball but Kaoru blocked it. The girls got the ball. Haruko's dribbling it then she passed it to Kaoru. The latter made a three-point shot. It went in.  
  
The girls are catching up fast. When the boys had gotten the ball, Tania stole it then she passed it to Haruko. The latter made a jump shot but it didn't go in. We can't let them score. Shuichi said to herself. The latter went for the rebound and she got the ball. She passed it to Kaoru who is before the three-point line. Kaoru made a shot.  
  
The ball turned around and around the hoop until it finally went in.  
  
"ONE MORE POINT GIRLS!" Coach Tsujimoto shouted. The girls are so excited, they didn't notice the boys are having a head start. The girls ran really fast. Kaoru guarded Kakuta. The latter passed the ball to Yasuda but Haruko stole it. The latter passed it to Kaoru. Only 3 seconds are remaining. Kaoru is in the middle of the court. 3-2. Kaoru tossed the ball to the opponent's basket. Everyone held their breaths. It went in. 1! The buzzer sounded. All the girls hugged each other. Coach Tsujimoto has tears in her eyes. She approached her students. "I feel like we've won a  
  
championship game, thank God." She said. All the girls gathered around Kaoru. "You did it, buddy!" said Kodeka. "Yeah, I know you'll come for us." Said Aki. "It was not I who made the team win." Kaoru said. "It's God." Kaoru reminded them. "Right." Said Yumi. "Praise the Lord!" they all shouted.  
  
All the basketball players gathered on the middle of the court. They all bowed. "Arigato Gozaymasu." They said to one another. The rest of the Shohoku basketball team went to join them. "Wow! You girls did great!" said Kogure. "They sure did." Commented one freshman. "Before, I thought we can beat them by a  
  
hundred points but I guess I was wrong." Said Ryota. Coach Tsujimoto smiled. "It's not just because of the girls' hard work, it's because of faith." She said. The rest of the girls nodded. Akagi extended his hand to Coach Tsujimoto. "It's a pleasure playing with your team, Anzai Tsujimoto." Akagi regarded. "Were really grateful that you accepted our invitation, let's do it again." Said Coach Tsujimoto.  
  
All the girls are talking excitedly in the locker room. Some of them are talking about the lousy beginning of the game but most of them are talking about the turnaround that happened in the second half. "Now, I believe in what Coach Tsujimoto calls faith." Said a brunette. "Yeah, no matter how well we played, we couldn't have made it without God." Said a girl with long brown hair.  
  
Kaoru is on her way home that afternoon when she saw another shadow behind her. "Nice game." Kaoru turned around to see Rukawa with his hands on his pockets. "A-arigato, Rukawa-kun." Kaoru said modestly. Rukawa walked past her.  
  
"I've never seen girls who play as well as you do." He said before he crossed the street.  
  
Kaoru looked at him dumbfounded. " Is that the way he speak with girls? He's weird." Kaoru said.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
AN: Please review! Comments and suggestions- e-mail me at mimi_aya_sakura@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Even Foxes Fall in Love  
  
By: Abyssynian Sword  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A few weeks later, Kaoru received a letter from the TBAA (Tokyo Basketball  
  
Association for Amateurs) She went inside the living room and opened it. The TBAA  
  
wanted to invite her for a documentary of her basketball career. The letter said she is  
  
requested to visit their office to talk with the district's head coach. Kaoru dropped the letter when her mother entered the room. Mrs. Megami picked it up and read it.  
  
The latter frowned. "You know, I don't like you to have anything to do with basketball  
  
anymore." Mrs. Megami said. "But mother, it's just an interview." Kaoru argued.  
  
"I don't care if it's just an interview, it's bad enough that you have basketball for your  
  
gym class, this__" Mrs. Megami said looking at the letter. "This is too much." Kaoru  
  
stood up. "Okaasan, please, they'll ask me a few questions, that's all." Kaoru pleaded.  
  
"And- and no matter how much I wanted to-" Kaoru started. "I- I know I can't play basketball the way I used to- before." She finished lamely. Mrs. Megami exhaled deeply.  
  
She sat beside Kaoru and stroked her hair. "I know how much this means to you but you  
  
must know your condition right now." Mrs. Megami explained. Kaoru sniffed. " I know,  
  
but will you please give me this chance?" Kaoru begged. Mrs. Megami nodded approvingly. "Just promise me you won't stress out yourself." "O mother, thank you."  
  
Kaoru said as she hugged her.  
  
TOKYO BASKETBALL ASSOCIATION FOR AMATEURS  
  
The sign read. Kaoru walked in the big building astonished by the number of trophies and medals on the main hall. She walked towards the receptionist and asked where the office of the head coach is. The receptionist gave her the directions. "May I know who you are?" the receptionist asked. "It's Kaoru Megami of Shohoku High." She replied. "Ms.  
  
Megami, sensei is waiting for you." The receptionist said with a warm smile. "Arigato."  
  
Kaoru replied then she went on the hallway.  
  
Kaoru knocked on the door. "Come in." a voice called. Kaoru entered the room. Inside is a good looking man looking over a stack of papers. "Um- Ohayo Gozaymasu, atashi wa Kaoru Megami." The new arrival said. The good looking  
  
man looked at her. "Ohayo Kaoru, I'm Tokairin sensei, head coach of the TBAA." The coach said as they shook hands. "If you would please-" Tokairin gestured on the chair.  
  
"A-arigato." Kaoru stammered. The coach cleared his throat. "You must be surprised upon receiving our letter." "We saw the video of the practice game your team had with Shohoku and the rest of your games when you were still in Kingetsu." The coach continued. "The coaches are impressed by your performance, if you don't know TBAA  
  
conducts a documentary of selected basketball players every year and you are chosen to be on our documentary this year." The coach finished. "What do you say?" the coach asked. Kaoru was surprised. She opened her mouth then closed it again. "I know you need some time to decide." Coach Tokairin said. "Please come back after one week and let us know your decision." The coach said as he closed his lab book.  
  
Kaoru went out of the coach's office feeling confused. She was too shock to say anything when the coach made the big announcement. But deep down, her heart is jumping for joy. "I've finally got my chance." She said. But she didn't know what to do. TBAA will probably ask her to play with better players to prove her worth.  
  
What if she gets hurt? What will her mother say? Maybe she won't be able to play again.  
  
I have to decide. Kaoru told herself. She was so busy of thinking of excuses while walking on the hall that she bumped into a young man. "Um- gomen nasai." Kaoru apologized. The young man looked at her. "Kaoru, what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
He asked. "Ru-rukawa, what about you? What also are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Rukawa took a sip of his soda. " So you have been invited too." He said. "Yeah, but I don't know, I'm not sure…" Kaoru's voice trailed off. "I've seen your games in Kingetsu in the video tapes Tokairin sensei showed me." Rukawa said. Kaoru's face turned red. "I didn't know Kingetsu submits those tapes to big basketball associations." Kaoru said. "You play great." Rukawa said. "Um-thanks." Kaoru replied.  
  
"Will you accept their invitation?" Rukawa asked. Kaoru looked on the ground. "I-I don't know, I have to confirm with my mother first." Said Kaoru. "I won't give up this opportunity if I were you, you may not get this chance again." Rukawa said. Kaoru stood up. "Suimasen, Rukawa-kun, I have to go." Kaoru said as she ran out of the restaurant leaving Rukawa totally confused.  
  
Kaoru closed the door in her room. She collapsed on her bed and cried. "Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" Kaoru asked. If she accepted Coach  
  
Tokairin's offer, her classmates and friends will surely be happy to see the documentary.  
  
"But what if-what if- they saw the accident?" Kaoru asked. "What if they discover I have scoliosis?" she contnued. "The junior high star basketball player was just a dream." Kaoru said. "If only- if only-" she sobbed the whole night and finally fell asleep. Kaoru woke up early the next morning. Her eyes are still red from crying. But she've made a  
  
decision: she's going to turn down Tokairin's offer.  
  
The next morning, the students in Shohoku are still talking about the girls' practice game with the basketball team. Haruko is in the middle of a big mob  
  
of students when she saw Kaoru passed by. Haruko stood up and excused herself from her classmates. "Ohayo, Kaoru-san." Haruko greeted. Kaoru just stared on empty space. Haruko placed her hands in front of Kaoru. "Kaoru- dono." Haruko called. "Hai.' Kaoru greeted. Haruko sat on the chair beside her. "What's on your mind?" Haruko asked. "Um, what do you mean?" Kaoru replied. "You seem to be thinking about something really important." Haruko observed. "Nandemonai." Kaoru replied with a smile. "Are you sure?" Haruko asked with concern. "Hai." Kaoru replied.  
  
After school Kaoru went straight to the library. After a few hours, she decided to leave. On her way home, she passed by the park. The night is windy. Nothing can be heard on the streets except for sound of the vehicles on the nearby freeway. As Kaoru walked to the park, she can hear the sound of a ball being dribbled.  
  
"Who could it be?" Kaoru asked herself. A guy Kaoru's age is in the court. He dribbled the ball made a fake then made a successful lay-up. It didn't take long for Kaoru to recognize him.  
  
Rukawa made another jump shot. Two more. He said to himself.  
  
He got the ball again. It went in. But on the last shot, the ball bounced off the ring and it hit the ground. "Darn." He muttered. Rukawa is about to get the ball when he realized that someone already picked it up. "Do it again Rukawa-kun." The person said. "That voice." He whispered. The person stepped forward and the light shone on her face.  
  
"Kaoru." Rukawa said. Kaoru passed the ball to him. Rukawa bended, made an arch and tossed the ball. Swish. "Been staying here all afternoon?" asked Kaoru. Rukawa nodded.  
  
"You really play basketball with a strong heart." Kaoru commented. Rukawa made another shot. "Don't you?" he asked. Kaoru was a little taken aback by what he said.  
  
"Ah- you know, I used to like basketball a lot when I was young but not anymore."  
  
Kaoru lied. "Is that so?" Rukawa made another shot. "I decided basketball's not really  
  
my thing and besides it's not much of a girl sport." Kaoru explained. "So what about the invitation of the TBAA?" Rukawa asked. Kaoru looked on the ground. "Um- I won't accept it." She said. Rukawa made another shot. He got the ball again and glared icily at Kaoru. "Coward." Rukawa told her. "Ah- what do you mean Rukawa-kun?" Kaoru asked. Rukawa looked straight into her eyes. "If you're going to act like that, I guess you don't deserve to be a basketball player after all." Kaoru was so taken aback by his words.  
  
"Ah- I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "Go home and stay in your room if you're not strong enough to live with the ideals of the sport you loved so much." Rukawa snapped. Kaoru's eyes are filled with tears. "I never thought__ I thought__ you___ " Kaoru stumbled for words. "I never thought you'd talk trash like that Kaede Rukawa." Kaoru said as she ran home.  
  
The next day, Haruko went to the hospital for a medical examination. On her way out of the doctor's office, she passed by the clinic of an osteologist. The door is open so Haruko couldn't help but overhear the conversation inside. "I told her she can't play basketball, but now here is another invitation from TBAA, I don't think she should accept it." A woman's voice said. "Kaoru, you know  
  
that you're not allowed to do so much high-impact activity like basketball." Said a male voice. "But can't you give me this chance? I won't be joining any games in high school until I get rid of my back brace and that can take years, but for now please?" a female voice begged. Someone cleared his throat. "We'll see, based on your condition for the next few weeks." The male voice said. "Hai, arigato sensei." Replied the woman's voice.  
  
Haruko ducked behind the hospital benches as the two women got out of the doctor's office. No mistake, the younger girl was Kaoru and the woman is Mrs. Megami. Haruko watched them as they got into their car until they finally left the hosptial. Haruko stood up from where she was hiding. "Kaoru has a back problem?" she asked to herself. "Is that the reason why she's acting so strange lately?" Haruko asked herself in the empty hall.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
AN: So, what do you think? Please review. Comments and suggestions are welcome at  
  
mimi_aya_sakura@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5

1 Even Foxes Fall in Love  
  
By: Abyssynian Sword  
  
Chapter 5  
  
That night, Kaoru was looking at the photos, jerseys and trophies she got  
  
when she is still in junior high. She glanced at the last photo she had with her teammates  
  
during the division championship. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I don't know if I can  
  
play in a championship game again." Someone knocked on her room. "Kaoru, is everything ok?" her mother asked. "Hai." Kaoru replied. "If you need anything__" her mom started. "I'm ok, thanks mom." Kaoru cut. Behind her door, Mrs. Megami looked really sad. "I'll leave you then." The latter said. When Kaoru can no longer hear her footsteps, she collapsed on her bed and cried. "No one in this world will ever understand me." Kaoru said on the empty room. "No one."  
  
The next day at school, Haruko tried to tell Kaoru about what she heard in the doctor's office the other day. Haruko knows it's none of her business but she can't help to see Kaoru sad all the time. She needs to know her problems so that she can help her. Luckily, Kaoru is the first person Haruko saw when she visited her classroom. "Ohayo, Kaoru-san." Haruko greeted. "Ohayo." Kaoru replied. "What have you been doing these past few days?" Haruko asked trying to make a conversation. "Nothing much." Kaoru replied. "Just the same old school stuff." "Don't you want to join the basketball club for girls? We can even make an official team of our own." Suggested Haruko. Surprised, Kaoru dropped her pencil . "Ah-I don't think so." Kaoru said as she picked up what she had dropped. "I plan to join the drama club this year." Kaoru lied.  
  
"Oh, really? That's nice, Kaoru-san." Haruko said cheerfully. The latter stood up. "Well, let me know if you changed your mind." Kaoru nodded. "I will." "See ya." Haruko waved her hand. The latter blew her bangs with a big sigh. " She's so difficult to talk to, how on earth can I let her open up her problems to me?" Haruko asked herself.  
  
Rukawa went to the TBAA office that afternoon. He decided to accept the  
  
association's offer. Sensei Tokairin was happy to know that the former is interested. "What about Megami?" the coach asked. "Don't you two go in the same high school?" Rukawa nodded. "What does she say?" Tokairin asked. "I don't know, it's not like it's any of my business." Rukawa said. Tokairin sighed. "Anyway, tell her were just giving her another two days to decide, after that she can't be included in this year's documentary." The coach said. "I will sensei." Rukawa replied.  
  
That night, Kaoru is deeply engrossed watching two kids play basketball in the park. One can see by looking on her eyes that she loves the game and she has a deep passion in playing it. Kaoru can still remember how she played when she is still in junior high. She made a big sigh. "I feel like I'm pretending to be someone else lately,  
  
I tell people I disdain basketball, but the truth is, I feel like I'm stabbing myself every time I lie to them, and not just to them, I also am lying to myself." Kaoru said. She watched as the little boy stole the ball from his opponent, dribbled it then made a shot. This time, the bigger boy got the ball and he's dribbling it, the latter made a cut and made a successful lay-up. Kaoru sighed. "So much for hating the kiddie sport." Said a voice  
  
behind her. Kaoru looked back and she saw Rukawa standing beside the bleachers. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "This is a public park, I can come here anytime I  
  
want." Rukawa said. Kaoru snorted. "Sorry I asked." Rukawa sat beside her. "Sensei Tokairin wants to know if you'll accept their offer." Rukawa said. Koaru continued to  
  
watch the kids play. "I told you I have no plans to play basketball again." Kaoru said.  
  
"Why? Are you scared to be beaten by better players?" Rukawa asked. " No, I don't care, I hate basketball." Kaoru said. Rukawa stood up. "Liar, you love basketball, Megami, you just don't want to be behind other players." Rukawa said. Kaoru stood up. "What do you know about me? You don't know what I've been going through!" Kaoru said. "Tough." Rukawa said. "As if I care, all I see now is a liar, a two-faced coward." Rukawa said. PAK. Kaoru slapped him. "I'm sorry I'm not what you expect me to be, Kaede Rukawa, I can't just be as good as you are." Kaoru said. She began to leave then she turned around. "Or let's just say as perfect." Kaoru finished.  
  
The Shohoku Basketball team had another practice that afternoon.  
  
Haruko went to the gym to give Akagi his rubber shoes. "Thanks, Haruko." Akagi said.  
  
"Next time, oneechan, you should never leave your shoes at home, good thing this is just a practice game." Haruko said. Akagi smiled. "Don't worry, this will not happen again." Akagi gathered the basketball players on the gym for a few reminders. Haruko  
  
stood beside him. "The inter high is only two weeks away, I want you to give your best efforts in all our practices and to maintain good grades in all your subjects." Akagi said.  
  
"All of you must be aware that Shohoku is not a popular school, so when we get to the  
  
inter high, be ready to receive criticisms but prove them wrong, show them you have guts, that's what what Shohoku students have." Akagi said. Haruko's heart jumped for  
  
pride at what Akagi said. "Right, I don't think any basketball is a coward." Kogure agreed. "Except for Megami." Rukawa muttered. Haruko heard him. "Did you say anything, Rukawa?" asked Akagi. "Nandemonai." Rukawa replied. "The foxy face is probably complaining, Gori." Sakuragi said. "Moron." Rukawa hissed. "Why don't you admit it, bastard?" Sakuragi said. "Enough!" shouted Akagi. "I'll suspend both of you if you ever do this again." Warned Akagi. "All right, everyone, we'll have 2 practice games, split into four teams, we'll used a half court." Ordered the captain. "Hai!" everyone replied. Haruko glanced at Rukawa with confusion on her mind. "Rukawa-kun." She whispered. She called Kaoru a coward, but why? Could it be that he knows  
  
Kaoru's problem?  
  
A few days later, Rukawa was on his way home when Haruko approached him. "Um- Rukawa-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?" Haruko asked.  
  
Rukawa nodded. They walked together. "What about?" Rukawa asked. "It's about Kaoru." Haruko said. "What about her?" the fox asked. "I know you saw how good she is in playing basketball and you also noticed her sudden change of attitude towards the sport lately." Haruko began. "That's none of my business." The fox said. "Anyway, a few days ago, you said Kaoru is a coward." Haruko said. "What other description can you give her?" Rukawa asked sarcastically. "Look, I don't know what Kaoru did to you or why you are so mad at her, but yesterday, I discovered something about her that we ought to know." Haruko said. Rukawa stopped walking. "What is it?" she asked. Haruko started to tell Rukawa how Kaoru became a star basketball player when she was in junior high, her accident in the game with Jonjouno and how she kept her secret from all of her newfound friends. "That's why, no matter how much she wanted to, she can't play again, especially after how strained her bones became after the practice game a month ago." Haruko explained. "And that's why she can't accept TBAA's offer." Rukawa concluded. "Hai,  
  
The doctor told me about that too." Haruko said. Rukawa was really surprised. Now I understand, the look in her eyes every time she watches a game, how she lies through her teeth every time she says she hates basketball and the pain on her face when I called her a coward and a liar. "Um, Rukawa-kun?" Haruko asked. Rukawa snapped back to reality. "Hai- Haruko." Rukawa said. "Will you talk to her? She seems to like you a lot, maybe she will listen to you." Haruko said. "I'll see what I can do." Rukawa said as he stood up. "Arigato-Haruko." Rukawa said.  
  
Kaoru is jogging on the park the next day. "One, two, three,  
  
four." She counted. "One, two, three, four." As she neared the end of the park, her back hurt a little. She fell on her knees. "Ow, I get easily tired now and my back hurts with even just a little pressure." Kaoru said. "But I'll try, I'll really try." Kaoru said as she tried to stand up. "You don't have to force yourself Kaoru." Said a voice behind her. Rukawa is standing beside his bike. "Why are you here again, Kaede Rukawa?" Kaoru asked. The former shrugged. "Just as I said, this is a public park." He approached Kaoru and and offered his hand. Kaoru hesitated, but then, she took his hand and stood up. "A-arigato." They walked towards the swings. Both of them are quiet not looking at each other. It's as if they are afraid of what each of them has to say. Rukawa took a deep breath. "Um, Gomen nasai for the trash I've told you the other night, for calling you a coward and a liar." Rukawa said. Kaoru glanced at the rising sun. "You're right." She said. "Huh?" Rukawa asked. Kaoru looked at him. " You're right, I am a liar, much more a coward, I refused to accept my mistakes and I throw away the concern of my newfound friends." Kaoru said. She looked into Rukawa's eyes. "There are so many times I've lied to you, even though you act rash, I know you are only trying to help me." Kaoru said. Rukawa just stared into empty space. "Now, I'll tell you why I am trying to run away from basketball." Kaoru said. "I-I truly love the sport." Kaoru began. " I am the captain ball of our basketball team when I was in junior high, my dream is to be the national champion, just like captain Akagi's." Kaoru said. "But-but during the regional tournaments, in the game with Jonjouno." Kaoru stopped short then she took a deep breath. "One of my opponents knocked me down and my back is seriously hurt, some of my bones were dislocated." Kaoru explained. Tears filled her eyes. "The doctors said there can be no immediate treatment for the damage, that's why- that's why- until now.." Kaoru's voice trailed off. "That's why I can't play basketball anymore!" Kaoru said as she broke down in Rukawa's lap. None of them said anything for a long time. Finally, Kaoru stopped crying. Rukawa handed her a handkerchief. Kaoru took it and she blew her nose. "Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai, Rukawa-kun for bothering you." Kaoru apologized. "No problem." Rukawa replied. The latter stood up. He started to make his way out of the park, then he turned to face Kaoru. "Maybe you're not a coward and a liar after all." Said Rukawa.  
  
That afternoon, 1st year class 10 is having a lesson about Helen Keller. Ms. Kobayakawa gave them an advanced assignment and she expected everyone  
  
to be familiar of the topic by now. " Now, can anyone tell me his reaction towards the story?" Ms. Kobayakawa asked as she wiped her hands with a towel to get rid of the chalk dust. Several students raised their hands. Ms. Kobayakawa recognized them to be the same students who participate in her class. But then another student raised his hand. Ms. Kobayakawa was surprised. "Yes, Kaede Rukawa?" she prompted. "The story is boring." He said. The whole class laughed. "But I think Helen Keller is one of those people who had real guts." Rukawa said. The whole class fell silent. "Could you explain that further, Rukawa-kun?" asked Ms. Kobayakawa. "She's weird, she's blind and deaf but she can write, but I think that's the amazing thing about her." The fox continued. Ms. Kobayakawa nodded approvingly. "Also, she is not ashamed to show herself to people as a handicapped, and in spite of her condition, she proved that she can do something for the world." Rukawa finished. Ms. Kobayakawa was really impressed. "Well said Rukawa-kun." As she made a mark on her record book. Kaoru glanced at Rukawa from her seat in the front row. She knew Rukawa is trying to encourage her, Arigato Rukawa-kun, Arigato." She whispered.  
  
Two weeks had passed. The students have just finished their final examinations. While the rest of the students prepare for their lessons on the next semester, the Shohoku basketball team is preparing themselves for the upcoming Inter High. They will leave for Hiroshima the next day.  
  
Akagi is fixing the clothes he'll need inside his gym bag. Just then,  
  
someone knocked on the door. "Come in." he said. Haruko entered his room and bounced on her brother's bed. "Oneechan, I still can't believe this is happening, you're  
  
going to the inter high, it's finally coming true, your long time dream." Said Haruko.  
  
Akagi smiled. "I know no matter how hard we try, we could have never made it without God and without your support, imouto." Akagi said as he zipped his bag shut. He went out of the room with Haruko behind her. He faced his parents. "Mom, dad, I have to go, I promise I'll bring home the trophy of the national champion." He said.  
  
It was only 6 am. Rukawa is walking on the street when he passed  
  
by the park. He hesitated for a moment but he finally decided to enter. He took a glance around the familiar surroundings. Rukawa's in deep thought. Can it, she won't be here.  
  
Rukawa told himself. I have better things to think about now. He said to himself. He began to make his way out when he stopped to look at the sidewalk beside the park. This is the place where we first met, the night when I saved her from those bastards. Rukawa said on his mind. Then he glanced at the nearby basketball court. And this is where we had a fight about basketball. Rukawa stroked his cheek. He can still feel the pain caused  
  
by her hand as it landed on it. He shook his head. Just forget about her. Rukawa commanded himself. It is awfully early. Most of the people in the neighborhood didn't even wake up yet. From where he is standing, he can smell the aroma of freshly made coffee and pastry. "The train won't be leaving until after two hours, I'll have a bite to eat." He decided.  
  
"OK, Everybody!" Akagi said an hour later. Most of the players  
  
including Ayako are already in the train station. Akagi is assembling the players when Anzai sensei arrived. "Is everyone here now?" asked the coach. "Sakuragi and Rukawa haven't arrived yet." Ayako said. "Hmm… I'm not surprised about Sakuragi but this is  
  
unlikely Rukawa, don't you think?" Asked Kogure to Akagi. "He probably overslept." Said Mitsui. "Ah!" Akagi grabbed his neck. "You take that back!" he shouted. "Ha!Ha!Ha!" Anzai sensei laughed.  
  
Rukawa is about to go up the stairs to the train station when.  
  
"Um- Rukawa-kun." Somebody called. Rukawa turned around. Sure enough, it was Kaoru in her school uniform. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Rukawa asked. "Well, school won't start until after half an hour." Kaoru replied. "I wanted to see you before you leave for the inter high." Kaoru clasped her hands at the back. "Well, I'd like to thank you for all that you've done, you've kept me strong and you made me realize I can still do a lot of things for myself and for others." Kaoru said. "You're welcome." He mumbled. "And I know you guys will make it to the top, just have faith." Kaoru reminded. Rukawa nodded. " I wanted to give something to you." Kaoru reached for the paper bag she was carrying. She brought out a green jersey. "This is the jersey I was wearing during my last game with Jonjouno." Rukawa looked surprised. "I want you to have it." Kaoru said. Rukawa looked at her as if she suggested something really silly. "It won't fit." Rukawa mumbled. Kaoru playfully hit him on the head. "You're not going to wear it, idiot, it's just a token from me, a reminder to follow your dreams." Kaoru said. "A-arigato." Rukawa said scratching his head. Kaoru reached out in the paper bag again. This time, she lent Rukawa a laminated card. "What's this?" the fox asked. "It's a poem by Helen Keller entitled "I Can." It kept me strong all these years." Kaoru explained. "I hope it will help you too." She said. Rukawa nodded again. "Thank you." He said. "Well, I guess I've said everything I want to say now, bye!" Kaoru winked at him. She is about to leave but Rukawa stopped her. "Promise me, Kaoru, you'll make yourself better, after that I wanted to have a game with you." Said Rukawa. Kaoru smiled. "A game with Kaede Rukawa? Sure." She said. She took one step forward then turned around to give Rukawa a pet on the cheek. " I'm glad I met you, Rukawa-kun." She said. "I promise I'll make myself better and I'll never let go of my dream, our dream of being the national champion." Kaoru said. Rukawa nodded."Sayonara." He said as Kaoru turned on a corner.  
  
Sakuragi is climbing up the steps of the stairs towards the train station three at a time. "Whoa! I'm late!" he said. Just then, he was surprised to see a  
  
different group of people. Wait, I know these guys. Sakuragi said. Maki of Kainan  
  
pointed to the opposite direction. "Shohoku is over there." He said. Sakuragi squirmed, embarrassed for joining the wrong group. He was about to go to his fellow teammates  
  
when he bumped into someone. "Whoa! Watch where you're going!" Sakuragi said.  
  
"Idiot." It was Rukawa. "Rukawa, baka no, Rukawa." Sakuragi hissed. The two started gritting their teeth. "Baka!" Akagi said as he punched both of them on the head. "You're late, now let's go!" he shouted.  
  
All of them waited for the arriving train. "To the national champions!" Akagi shouted. "To the national champions!" the other players echoed. For the dream of the basketball team. Rukawa said on his mind. And for the dream of one person who touched my life in a different way, someone who'll always have a special place in my heart, Aishiteru Kaoru-dono.  
  
The End  
  
AN: Haaay!!! I thought I'll never get to this. Yes, the last part is pretty familiar, you see,  
  
I got it from the real TV series. Just added some dialogues and scenes. Thank you for everyone who read my fanfic especially my classmates! For your unending support. I'll surely miss you. To my friend L.A, for letting me use your computer. This fanfic is dedicated to my family and for the graduate class of MCLC batch 2001-2002. To our beloved friend Jomi, who had left us too soon, you'll always be in our hearts. To all the anime' fans and basketball fans out there! Stay cool on and off the court! Or should I say on and off your living room? Hehehe. Comments and suggestions are most welcome at mimi_aya_sakura@hotmail.com 


End file.
